In the field of software development, the component-based software development has been recently introduced, which develops software by assembling pre-existing software components that provide functions common to many different systems, for example, as described in the Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. H11-237982 and 2006-350729.
While the component-based software development may contribute to the improved efficiency in software development, the software under development needs to be checked to see if the software operates properly, for example, by executing the software. The need for such operation test may require additional time, especially when the software has a function to access a web service.
For example, the software having a function to access a web service may be developed by integrating software components, which may be previously prepared, using a desired programming language such as Java. The developer then checks whether the software under development operates properly by accessing the web service and executing a web service function provided by the software. In order to have access to the web service, the developer is usually required to take preparatory steps. For example, registration may be required to have access to the web service. Further, since the web service is an application that runs on the web, the developer may not be able to freely change data managed by the web service during the operation test process.
Assuming that the software under development is made of a component having the function of obtaining schedule information from a particular web service that manages the user's schedule, in order to check whether the software can receive an expected result for the particular web service, access to the particular web service is required. Further, when the developer decides to check editing function of such schedule information, the developer needs to be authorized or have approval from another person who is authorized before the developer is able to edit the schedule information. The above-described preparatory steps before the operation test process has been time consuming and cumbersome.